


Отчаянье

by comuto_sama



Category: The Code (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: то, что осталось нерассказанным - между первым и вторым сезонами





	Отчаянье

Тягучая боль с остервенением давила на виски, отдаваясь в лоб, в глаза, посылая тяжесть в затылок. Болела вся голова, но пить Нед не прекращал, будто надеясь, что инсульт его скоро прикончит, и тогда завтра никогда не наступит.  
Он уже вторую неделю не появлялся на работе, ему никто не звонил, кроме врачей с клиники, сообщавших новости, от которых рука сама собой тянулась к бутылке.  
К матери он шел с утра, чтобы после не отвлекаться от виски, телевизора и бездумного просмотра телепередач, содержание которых он не регистрировал даже в процессе просмотра. Матери становилось все хуже: она перестала есть, разучилась жевать, пока еще пила воду, но все чаще обнаруживала трудности с глотанием… Скоро, прогнозировали врачи, у нее откажет пищеварительная система и тогда…  
Ее держали на парентеральном питании, снабжали необходимыми, пусть и в минимальном количестве, веществами, позволяя ее телу продолжать свое существование. Она не роптала, не сопротивлялась, но желания бороться не проявляла – усталость, казалось, все больше овладевала ей, стирая признаки эмоций с ее лица. Мимика с каждым днем все больше растворялась в безжизненной маске, и Нед все с возрастающим отчаяньем вглядывался в ее глаза, надеясь увидеть в них признак того, что в глубине души она знает, что рядом с ней ее старший сын, что он - тот единственный, кто никогда не бросал ее, кто был рядом все эти двенадцать лет, кто пренебрегал собственными нуждами ради того, чтобы заботиться о ней, и о ее младшем сыне, и что это был именно Нед, а не Дейвид…  
Но нет, Нед знал-знал… Она видела не его, она видела его отца, она общалась – теперь, когда утратила способность говорить – невербально - со своим мужем, который оставил ее двенадцать лет назад, устав от семейной жизни и от неминуемых трудностей, связанных с воспитанием аутичного ребенка.  
В ее фантазии они никогда не разводились и все еще жили вместе. Дети же застряли в возрасте десяти и четырнадцати лет. Когда мать еще могла говорить, она спрашивала о детях, и Неду приходилось сочинять. Это было не вранье, это было самым настоящим мыслетворчеством – он уже не пытался образумить ее, заставить поверить в реальное положение дел, где ему тридцать четыре, а Джесси - тридцатник, где ее муж развелся с ней и сменил уже несколько любовниц, где она так и не достигла ничего, отказавшись от карьеры ради своих детей, а после ухода мужа сошла с ума… Нет, Нед не потакал ее фантазии, но внимания на реальности уже не заострял, разрешая верить в то, что ей хотелось. Она сама сопоставляла факты, которые Нед ей сообщал, и непостижимым образом вплетала их в свою картину мира, даже если они противоречили ее собственным воззрениям.  
\- Позаботься о мальчиках, дорогой, - говорила она месяц назад, ласково дотрагиваясь до его щеки. – Джесси такой ранимый... За ним нужен особый уход, ты это знаешь  
\- Да, мама.  
\- А Недди… Скажи ему, чтобы заботился о брате.  
\- Хорошо, мам.  
\- Не плачь, дорогой – я еще не умерла. Поплачешь, когда я не смогу больше это увидеть.  
И Нед кивал, стараясь сдержать слезы, а те все равно обжигали его щеки и выжигали глаза. Он не вытирал их. Пусть.  
Отчаянье, которое следовало за ним по пятам всю его жизнь; отчаянье, которое стало его неотъемлемой частью в попытке заполнить брешь в сердце после того, как брат бросил его; отчаянье, которое беспрепятственно управляло им последние два года – то отчаянье обрело новую силу и теперь, казалось, проникло в каждую клеточку его тела, наполняя их осознанием ужаса безграничного одиночества.  
Когда мать умерла, врач опустил руку на его плечо. Это был дежурный сочувствующий жест, и то был единственный отклик на его горе, который он получил от мира.  
…Нед долго сидел на скамейке возле морга и смотрел в экран телефона, тайно надеясь получить ответное сообщение, но в чате по-прежнему было только «Мама умерла». И это было типично для Джесси – не отвечать на его сообщения, особенно когда они касались чего-то важного, но, боже, как Неду хотелось, чтобы его брат хотя бы сейчас разорвал свой шаблон и проявил хоть какую-то человеческую реакцию, взял бы на себя хоть часть этой тяжести, что давила на грудь... Ведь это все-таки их мать!..

Но Нед был единственный, кто испытывал неэгоистичные чувства. Рационализируя мир, Джесси пришел к выводу, что присутствие его брата в нем излишне и, вытолкнув, захлопнул за ним дверь. О матери же Джесси никогда не вспоминал, считая ее просто участником эпизода своей жизни, давным-давно оставленным в прошлом.


End file.
